


Capture the moment

by imera



Series: Trope bingo card [2]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-03-26
Updated: 2015-03-06
Packaged: 2017-12-06 13:46:56
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,434
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/736359
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/imera/pseuds/imera
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>His job is to take pictures of the porn star masturbating, but it turned out to be a harder task than he imagined.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * For [marguerite_26](https://archiveofourown.org/users/marguerite_26/gifts), [yeaka](https://archiveofourown.org/users/yeaka/gifts).



> For the Trope bingo card, plompt "au: hooker/porn/stripper"  
> I thought about making it a nonmagical AU, but against it since Colin not being dead is AU in itself, and I like it magical, especially when it's such a short story.
> 
> This is also inspired by a prompt left by marguerite_26 at alby-mangroves's ['The Wanking Comment Fest!'](http://alby-mangroves.livejournal.com/23063.html) (@ LiveJournal)
> 
> Unbetaed, so I'm sorry for all the mistakes.

Colin’s dream was to become a celebrity photographer, taking pictures of the rich and famous. He was able to explore those skills as a student at Hogwarts, but now that he was no longer in Hogwarts, and no longer had easy access to Harry Potter, or other famous people, he had to take other jobs in order to earn a living.

That was why he applied to a job that wasn’t really something he wanted, but something he could do; at least that was what he first thought.

When he reached the set where he would take moving pictures for a Witch Play magazine, he realised quickly that it would not be as simple as taking a few pictures. Most things were as expected, the set, the lights, people on the set, and a sexy man. Colin was prepared, or so he thought, but nothing could prepare him on the moment, when he had to move close in order to get a perfect shot, and the young man, who was none other than Cormac McLaggen, the popular older Gryffindor, slowly began to pump his cock in his fist.

He should have known as soon as his pulse increased and his cheeks burned that he wouldn’t be able to do a good job. The camera in his hand was constantly shaking as his own prick hardened further from the sight in front of him. Cormac didn’t seem bothered by Colin’s presence, or the other people that stood around him; Colin could see that the older man he enjoyed showing off.

Every sound which escaped Cormac’s throat sent shivers through Colin’s body until his camera shook so much he doubted he would get any clear shots, hoping that if he took twice as many the chance for some being usable would be higher. Cormac didn't pay him any attention as he continued to rub the head of his prick, played with his balls, fisted his cock until his face scrunched together in pleasure and he grunted like a wild animal. The precome sparkled under the intense light as he pushed himself towards the end. Colin licked his lips, realising he wanted to lick Cormac’s cock, to see if it was as good as it looked, but he couldn’t, his job was to capture the all the sexy moments, not to fondle the other man’s balls as he sucked him off.

Cormac continued to ignore Colin, except that he wasn’t ignoring him, he always made sure to expose his arse, or to squeeze a little harder every time Cormac was about to take a picture, to look into the camera with that longing look which made Colin feel wanted.

Someone behind Colin said they had enough pictures and that Cormac should finish. Colin would have protested as it meant the photoshoot would end, and he didn’t want it to end too soon.

Cormac settled himself higher on the sofa, spreading his legs slightly wider so Colin could have a better view. Sitting down in order to get a good shot once Cormac came, Colin tried to steady his camera, something he failed at. His cock throbbed in his trousers, wanting to be touched as well, and his balls ached for release. Cormac smiled into the camera before pouring more lubricant on his cock, smearing it on the whole shaft until it was covered in a thin layer.

Colin licked his lips again as he watched the glistening cock, taking as many pictures as he could. Cormac’s eyes closed as he pumped harder, faster and harder than before. His moans sent chills down Colin’s body, making it almost impossible for him to take any good pictures; he was sure once they saw the quality of the images they wouldn’t hire him again.

The moment Colin saw Cormac’s cock throbbing he knew what would happen. The orgasm was just as amazing as the wanking, threads of white come flew through the air, hitting Cormac’s toned chest and belly, and even his face.

When Colin had enough shots from between Cormac’s legs, he stood up to take a shot of Cormac’s face, almost dropping the camera when Cormac’s tongue darted out at the come on his lips. If he wasn’t surrounded by people in that exact moment Colin would grab his own cock and pump it until he came, preferably on Cormac.

Colin was happy it was all over, because he didn’t know how much longer he could wait before he needed release.

As soon as the camera was safe in the hand of another crew member, he casually walked out of the room and into the bathroom where he could hopefully get the quick release he so desperately needed.


	2. Chapter 2

Colin’s balls were hurting so badly he feared they would be damaged if he didn’t take care of them right then. He locked himself in one of the booths, and just as he wrapped one hand around his cock the door opened.

The man, whoever it was, went to the sink, washing his hands. Colin cursed him silently as he needing privacy in order to take care of his aching problem.

After several minutes Colin decided he should go somewhere else, so he flushed the toilet and carefully left his stall. He didn’t know what he expected as he saw who the man was, but for some reason he didn’t think Cormac would be the one who would stare back in the mirror.

Swallowing once he walked to the sink and quickly washed his hands. _Half done, only drying left and then I can ease my discomfort,_ Colin thought. He reached for the paper, happy that could finally get some relief once he found a private room, even if he would have to appear all the way home.

“Isn’t it uncomfortable?” Cormac asked, surprising Colin.

“What?” he asked slightly bumbly.

“Walking around with that hard-on, isn’t it uncomfortable?” Colin’s face burned as he tried to hide the bulge, knowing it was too late as Cormac had already seen it.

“I have plans of taking care of it,” Colin replied, clearing his voice when he realised just how light it was. “I better go now.” Lowering his head he tried to walk around the man, only to be stopped by a hand against his chest.

“Wait a minute, I feel responsible for your, problem.” Colin was about to say he wasn’t the one responsible when Cormac moved in front of him, his massive body casting a shadow across Colin’s smaller form. He wasn’t that much shorter, but Cormac was far more muscular than him and easily made him feel small in comparison.

“I can help you, if you want.”

The offer hardened his cock, and while he wanted to reject the offer as it was the right thing to do, the only thing that came out of his mouth was a moan and a faint yes.

Cormac wasted no time before rubbing his hand against Colin’s hard cock, the second hand undoing the button so he could push his hand down Colin’s trousers, grabbing his shaft and moving his fist in the same motion which he used while Colin took the pictures.

As he struggled to stand on his own feet Cormac decided to make it harder for him by kissing his neck, tongue darting out and licking the line of his jaw, before teeth biting into his neck hard enough to make Colin moan. His hands held onto the sink, almost slipping as he couldn't remember how to hold onto something.

Deep groans escaped him as his legs trembled beneath him, and barely three seconds later he felt the familiar warning in his knees, and he came.

It was great, far better than it would have been if he’d taken care of his problem alone. Lips pressed against his, sucking up the moans which escaped his sore throat, leaving behind a hot mess.

Opening his eyes he stared at Cormac’s amused face. He muttered a thank you before standing, feeling slightly exhausted. Cormac pulled his hand out of Colin’s trousers, white stains covering his palm. Colin moved to the side to let him use the sink, but he surprised Colin by licking his palm clean instead. Colin didn’t know what to say, he had not expected Cormac to do something as, well, sexy.

Once his hand was clean he washed it, then said goodbye and left. Colin stared at the empty bathroom, not certain what to do then.

It took several minutes before his brain worked again and he dressed himself before reentering the studio to look at the pictures.

 

 


End file.
